dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sato Ryuta
Perfil thumb|250px|Sato Ryuta *'Nombre:' 佐藤隆太 (さとう りゅうた) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sato Ryuta *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposa y tres hijos *'Agencia:' K-Factory Inc. Dramas *4 Bunkan no Marigold (TBS, 2019) *Scarlet (NHK, 2019) *Atama ni Kitemo Aho towa Tatakauna! (NTV, 2019) *Mistress: Onnatachi no Himitsu (NHK, 2019) *BRIDGE: Hajimari wa 1995.1.17 Kobe (Kansai TV, 2019) *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.10 *Gakeppuchi Hotel! (NTV, 2018) *Yakeni Ben no Tatsu Bengoshi ga Gakko de Hoeru (NHK, 2018) *My Brother's Husband (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Tegami: Keigo Higashino (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Otoko no Misao (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.7 *Kanna-san! (TBS, 2017) ep.1 *Uchi no Otto wa Shigoto ga Dekinai (NTV, 2017) *Copyface (NHK, 2016) *IQ246 (TBS, 2016) ep.2 *Chuushingura no Koi (NHK, 2016) *Boku no Yabai Tsuma (KTV, 2016) *Hi no Ko (Tokai TV, 2016) *Naomi to Kanako (Fuji TV, 2016) *Nobunaga Moyu (TV Tokyo, 2016) *HEAT (KTV, 2015) *Renai Jidai (YTV, 2015) *Sakura (TBS, 2014) *Fuyo no Hito ~Fujisancho no Tsuma (NHK, 2014) *Hitojichi no Rodokukai (WOWOW, 2014) *Shitsuren Chocolatier (Fuji TV, 2014) *Legal High 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.2 *Detarame Hero (YTV, 2013) *Cleopatra na Onnatachi (NTV, 2012) *Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Moso Sosa (TV Asahi, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) ep.9-10 *Hikaru Hekiga (TV Asahi, 2011) *Propose Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2011) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Massugu na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2010) *Konkatsu! (Fuji TV, 2009) *ROOKIES SP (TBS, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) *Utahime (TBS, 2007) *Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *Shinuka to Omotta (NTV, 2007) ep.1 *Mama ga Ryori wo Tsukuru Wake (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Galcir (NTV, 2006) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Fuyu no Undokai (NTV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi SP (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito wa Dare Desu ka (NTV, 2004) *Tokyo Wankei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Division 1 ''Runner's High (Fuji TV, 2004) *Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ashita Tenki ni Naare (NTV, 2003) *Manhattan Love Story (TBS, 2003) ep.1 *Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) *Kaze no Bon kara (NHK, 2002) *Tensai Yanagisawa Kyoju no Seikatsu (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye (TBS, 2002) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko 2 (TBS, 2001) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) ep.7 Películas *Final Fantasy XIV: Hikari no Otousan (2019) *Kyo mo Iyagarase Bento (2019) *輪違屋糸里 (2018) *Daytime Shooting Star (2017) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Tokyo Tribe (2014) *Akumu-chan The Movie (2014) *Tsunagu (2012) *Umizaru 4: Brave Hearts / Brave Hearts Umizaru (2012) *Tenchi: The Samurai Astronomer / Tenchi Meisatsu (2012) *Wanko - The Story of Me, My Family and Rock / Rock ~Wanko no Shima~ (2011) *Slapstick Brothers / Manzai Gang (2011) *The Last Message: Umizaru / Za rasuto messeji: Umizaru (2010) *Fireworks from the Heart / Oniichan no Hanabi (2010) *ROOKIES－Sotsugyo－ (2009) *Gachi Boy (2008) *Tsukigami (2007) *The Haunted Samurai / 7 Gatsu 24 Nichi Toori no Christmas (2006) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: World Series (2006) *Christmas on July 24th Avenue / 7 gatsu 24 ka dori no Kurisumasu (2006) *Damejin (2006) *Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) *Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *The Mamiya Brothers / Mamiya Kyoudai (2006) *Busu (Booth) (2005) *Lorelei (2005) *Madamada abunai deka (2005) *All About My Dog (2005) *Umizaru (2005) *Jump (2003) *Revolver - Aoi haru (2003) *Rockers (2003) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: Nihon Series (2003) *Sayonara Kuro (2003) Teatro *'2018:' Anna Christie (アンナ・クリスティ 舞台) *'2005:' SHAKESPEARE'S R&J *'1999:' BOYS TIME Anuncios *BIGMOTOR CO. (2017) *Mizkan Holdings (2014) *Nintendo New Super Mario Bros. (2012) *Mister Donut (2011) *Yoshinoya *Sharp Plasmaclauster Air Con *Right On Clothing Vídeos Musicales *FUNKY MONKEY BABYS「涙/夢」 (2010) Reconocimientos *'2014 17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar):' Mejor actor de reparto en Shitsuren Chocolatier *'2008 58th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor en ROOKIES Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Nihon University College of Art **Nihon University Sakuragaoka High School *'Aficiones:' El béisbol. *Antes de ser actor trabajaba como secretario. *El 14 de julio de 2009, anunció su matrimonio con una mujer común con quien había estado involucrado durante mucho tiempo. En ese momento, su esposa estaba embarazada de siete meses, su primera hija nació el 29 de noviembre del mismo año. *Su segunda hija que se nació en julio de 2014. *Su tercer hijo nació en mayo de 2016. Enlaces *Perfil (K-Factory) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ryuta-s.jpg SatoRyuta.jpg Sato Ryuta 3.jpg Sato Ryuta 4.jpg Sato Ryuta 5.jpeg Sato Ryuta 6.jpg Sato Ryuta 7.jpg Categoría:KFactory Categoría:JActor